Tobi and the Cookie Killing Spree
by Angelchan2012
Summary: This is my brother's first FanFic! Completely random! Please read&review! It's rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan's brother:** hello Tobi fans, this is angelchans brother. Angel showed me this website, so I skipped the gay yaoi stuff and went to the comedy.

**Tobi:** I'm a good boy

**Angelchan's brother: **shut the f*** up, you. The will be my first story, then you can check my new account I'm making, maybe. I don't know. I-

**Tobi:** I'm a good boy.

**Angelchan's brother:** I will go exorcist on you if you don't shut up.

**Tobi:**_** I AM A F*****G GOOD BOY! IMA FIRIN MAH LAHZA **_

**Angelchan's bro: **SHI-

**Angelchan2012: **Hey readers! It's the real Angelchan! Well, my brother is injured… or dead at the moment please leave a message at the tone. Now, back to my brother.

**Angelchan's bro: **Story begins here, so read it now. Angelchan's brother doesn't own Naruto; nor the laser collection, or dominicfear, he's just borrowing some characters. Please read and review, for his safety!

(Tobi's pov)

_I'm gonna get high on some cookies_ I thought to myself. But when I got to the cookie jar, no cookies were there. So first I thought, _We are out of cookies. Quit an incident._ But then I thought, _somebody did this on purpose. I must obliterate there soul into a thousand pieces until the sink into the ground and fall into the oblivion that is the hell they will face_.

(Kisame's pov)

"Those were some damn good cookies right Pein?" I asked. "Terrific!" while I was walking to the living room, I wondered who's cookies they were? I'm just hoping they weren't Tobi's. Orochimaru barely made it out of there alive. I wonder if he's still sasuke's gay lover.

(Tobi's pov)

"Ok, Itachi's at his eye appointment, Hidan did suicide, deidara's at arts and crafts, Sasori's masturbating with his puppet, Zetsu's wachin', and Kakuzu at the bank. So that leaves Pein and Kisame…"

**Angel's brother: watch out for part two.**

**TOBI: LAHZA**

**Angelchan2012: **I'm wondering how some readers will review this. Hope you guys enjoyed my brother's first piece of work! Please review! I wanna know if you guys thought he did well! If he did, then he might write more stories with my account!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel's bro: I'm back!**

**Tobi: you took my cookies!**

**Angel's bro: What? No, no, no, no, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**TOBI: READ PART F#$$%^ 2**_

(Tobi pov)

_I am going to rip there mother f****** heads of,_ is what I thought. But then I thought,_ maybe I'm being too mean… naaah._ So now I'm off to massacre there little heads, then rip my cookies out from there guts.

(Kisame pov)

_Dear diary,_

_I had just been informed by Pein that __**THOSE WERE TOBI'S COOKIES. **__I'm hiding in Sasori's car. Nobody looks in here because of all the raped dummies. Hold on, I heard something._ "Tobi, what are you doing with that machete? Tobi? No, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Tobi pov)

"Thank you for giving me back my cookies that was really nice. Heh, heh, ha, HA HA HA! **THAT'LE BE 4 BUCKS BABY, YA WANT FRIES WITH THAT?"**

(Pein pov)

Shit, Shit Shitty Mac shit shit. Those were the only words I could see when I looked at Tobi. "Tobi, I am your leader!" I shouted "weird, a leader with no head" he replied. "Tobi, spear me please!"I tried to ask him, but it didn't work. "If I kill you, I get a double kill. Good boy says good bye." Tobi has gone haywire. He put the knife to my face then…

I woke up. _A bad dream, thank god._ It felt like someone was watching me. I looked over, and in my bed was deidara. "Have a bad dream, honey?" he said. All I could say was "OH MAH GAWD!" _What did I DO last night?_ Deidara, seeming to read my thoughts said, "You ate Tobi's cookies last night, remember?"

**Angel bro: **wasn't that funny?

**Sasuke: no,** I wasn't in it.

**Angelchan2012:** Oh brother, Sasuke-kun, don't go with my baka brother, he's just gonna make you look stupid. And besides, you still gotta help me with my story, remember? Be on the look out for the third chapter to this story by my bro!


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel's bro: **THIS GOING TO BE THE SHIZ NITZ!

**Sasuke: **let me be in the story.

**All of the other Naruto characters: **US TOO!

**Angel's bro: **yaaaa….no. on to the story.

(Deidara pov)

"What's wrong, honeybunches" I said to Pein. But then I woke up. **"WHAT THE FUCK!" **I yelled like an anime fan girl. I didn't believe I was dreaming of someone dreaming. The gay thing I understood fully. Then Sasori slams into the room and starts yelling, "WHAT! WHAT IS IT! ARE YOU HERT? DID A FAMILY MEMBER DIE? WTF IS IT?" "NOTHING, nothing." I replied. "Then why the fuck did you scream!" he asked. "I didn't scream, you're just hearing things."I turned the tables. "Well, then I'm sorry for waking you up."

(Announcer from the super friend's pov) [(He's new)]

THE NEXT MORNING.

(Normal pov)

"So Deidara how did you sleep, I heard you screa-" "I'm not gay! Kakuzu, I AM NOT GAY!" "o.k. …. I wasn't asking that but whatever", then Tobi walked into the room "I made cookies!" "YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Deidara screamed. "What crawled up your butt?" he replied. Everybody laughed, then looked at each other, then laughed again. "What's so funny?" Deidara wailed. "YO FACE" said hidan.

That's how it could have ended, but instead of Kiba, it was the chocolate butler

READ MY SISTERS FAN FICS, IF YOU LIKE YAOI. I DON'T. SHE TOLD ME TO SAY THAT.

Drink it up, cause that's how failure tastes.

**Angelchan2012: **Well, thanks….I think….anyway, review his story! Other wise I'll get hurt, so please review!

**Sasuke:** He never put me in the story…he shall pay…

**Angelchan2012:** LOL! XD


End file.
